Encanto
by AkiraDawn
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Maybe it was the charming seclusion casting it's spell, or maybe it was something else. Whatever the case, tonight would never be forgotten. Rated M for a reason! LightningxFang, HopexVanille, SnowxSerah
1. Hope's First

Encanto

Pairings as follows: Snow x Serah, Lightning x Fang, Hope x Vanille. I'll just warn you now; there is a lot of smut in this story (but nothing horribly graphic, just graphic enough) but you have been WARNED. Don't read if don't like the pairings!

The events of this story don't truly have a timeline. I decided to write this because I liked the idea and I wanted to go with it so please don't be overly critical of the indefinite timeline. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square Enix

"I can remember this place. It's been a long time but it hasn't changed at all." Fang said gazing out the massive window of what was presumably a living room. Vanille laughed and ran over to where Fang was standing.

"It's just great, Fang! It's just like old times when we came here in the summer!" Vanille said excitedly. Lightning joined Fang by the window.

"This view is spectacular." Lightning said taking in the land before her. The rolling hills went on as far as the eye could see; lush vegetation and a flowing stream dotted the landscape.

"Well, it's time for me to get the bar going. We can drink outside it's so pleasant. Where's Hope?" Fang asked turning her back to the window.

"He was unpacking upstairs. He should be down here soon." Vanille said plopping herself on the sectional sofa in front of a massive fireplace. Lightning shifted her gaze to the stairs of this tranquil estate only to see Snow. Serah would likely be trailing close behind.

"Hey, will you come over here and help me?" Fang asked of Snow.

"Sure, what are you doing exactly?" Snow asked her joining Fang in the spacious kitchen. Sure enough, like clockwork Serah appeared on the stairs. Once in the living room, she joined Lightning by the window.

"Did you and Snow get unpacked?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, we did. Our room is so nice!" Serah told her.

"Mine too. It's beside Fang's. There is a whirlpool bath in there and I can't wait to try it out later." Lightning said. Serah smiled.

"Serah, baby…what are you drinking?" Snow asked her. Serah thought about that a moment.

"What are you drinking?" Serah asked Lightning. Lightning shrugged her shoulders.

"Uhh, wine." Lightning said.

"I'll start with wine." Serah answered.

"That's easy enough." Fang said reaching over her head for wine goblets.

"I'll start with that too then. I drink what Serah drinks." Snow told Fang. Fang rolled her eyes.

"You're such a sap. I would like to have known you before you were in love. Just too see if you were this pathetic." Fang said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Well, I would like to know what you would be like if you were a little less crass." Snow said teasing her.

"Hope! Come join us! Did you get unpacked?" Vanille asked seeing Hope come down the stairs. His room was beside Snow and Serah's.

"I finally did, yes. Thank you." Hope said sitting on the hearth of the fireplace across the room from Vanille.

"So, are we seriously going to be the ones to give an almost 16-year-old alcohol? Doesn't this make us…I don't know…irresponsible or something?" Fang asked as Snow handed her a pitcher full of ice. Hope laughed.

"It's okay, Fang. It's my choice to drink with you. I won't do anything stupid I promise." Hope reassured her.

"Yeah, that's what you think! Then all of a sudden it's 1:00 in the morning and you're trying to read a shuttle route map upside down in the middle of Bodhum and Serah's going right along with it." Snow said. Serah laughed.

"That was so funny when you tried to tip the shuttle driver with a credit card." Serah said laughing.

"Something tells me I'm glad I wasn't involved in that night." Lightning said moving over to the couch beside Vanille.

"Be very glad. We got on the shuttle and had no destination in mind at all. I bet we rode that thing for two hours before finally getting off at the esplanade. But oh my god did we have a great conversation." Snow said.

"Here's your first test. What are you drinking?" Fang asked an innocent Hope.

"Can I look at everything?" Hope asked. Snow and Fang both laughed.

"Yes, get over here. I'll make some suggestions for you." Snow said remembering that everyone has to start somewhere when they take their first drink. "I cannot believe I'm actually going to let you drink." Snow said throwing an arm around Hope as he joined Snow and Fang in the kitchen.

"So, Vanille how did you and Fang come to know about this place?" Serah asked.

"We learned of it several years ago and we came here one summer and fell in love with it." Vanille said. "It's a cleverly kept secret. Some call this a resort, like your resort town of Bodhum but me and Fang call this is a secluded and charming paradise." Vanille laughed and looked at Hope as Snow and Fang educated him. "I had my first drink here. I had a lot of firsts here." Vanille laughed again and didn't elaborate on that comment.

"It's too bad Sazh couldn't join us. He's so much fun. The poor guy deserves a break now and then." Fang said.

"Alright, I decided to drink the rum." Hope said returning to the living room.

"You're seriously going to let him drink rum?" Lightning asked laughing.

"Fang's going to make it weak and he has a very strict three drink limit." Snow said. Hope laughed at the limit Snow had set for him. It was actually a very good idea. Snow knew how to take care of the kid and Fang thought this to be a reasonable limit for Hope.

"Vanille, you haven't told me what you're drinking yet." Fang said. "Snow, blend this and this with that ice."

"Something fruity, Fang!" Vanille said excitedly.

"Lightweight…every time." Fang mumbled as she smiled. "Come on drink something harder with me Snow! Don't start with wine just because Serah is!" Fang encouraged Snow.

"You are drinking scotch! I hate scotch!" Snow told her.

"So, drink something else but not wine!" Fang insisted.

"I will later but not now." Snow said.

"You are such a frustrating person!" Fang said shaking her head as Snow blended whatever mixture Fang had made. Fang wiped her hands off and took a mixture of rum and lime soda to Hope. "Alright, here you go. Take a sip of this and tell me what you think." Fang said.

"Well, it's not like I have a frame of reference." Hope said laughing.

"True. Hold on let me sit and watch you." Fang said excitedly. Serah, Vanille and Lightning all leaned in to watch this moment.

"Wait….I'm getting my camera." Serah said running off to dig through her purse that was sitting near the door. Vanille laughed.

"I have to say, I would kind of like to remember this but I also feel guilty. Hope your dad would kill every one of us." Lightning said laughing.

"I bet he wouldn't." Hope said.

"Well, hold on. Since this is an epic moment and all I'm not going to pour this wine yet." Snow said leaving the kitchen and joining everyone else in the living room.

"Okay, now you can try it." Fang said. Serah got her camera ready as Hope examined what Fang had stuck in his hand. Vanille cheered as Hope took the first drink. Serah had this moment captured for years to come.

"Now I'm going to take your picture with Fang." Serah said.

"It's um…it's…well it's not what I expected but its alcohol, right?" Hope said laughing.

"Awww, you'll get used to it sweetie now smile with me for Serah." Fang said.

"You know, that camera is going to likely incriminate every one of us later. We'll probably have to destroy it when we leave here." Snow said.

"Now Hope, you drink that slowly while Snow and I get everything else ready." Fang instructed. Snow took a glass of wine to Lightning.

"Here's for you 'sis." He said. Lightning smiled.

"I'm not your sister but thanks." She said.

"Fruity…just the way you like it, Vanille. Or so, Fang says." Snow said giving something peach colored to Vanille. She smelled it.

"It is just the way I like it! Vanille said. Snow brought Serah her wine glass and set the bottle on the table in front of the couch. He would pour his glass when Fang was done ordering him around. Serah read the bottle to see what kind of wine it was.

"Fang, I'm putting this in the freezer." Snow said referring to a bottle of warm crème liqueur.

"That's fine whatever you want to do." Fang said swirling a spoon in her glass.

"Are you ready yet? I'm taking this empty glass and leaving you behind." Snow said to Fang. He did exactly that trading places with Serah in the chair beside the couch. She sat on the arm of the chair.

"Don't rush me! I'll be done in a minute." Fang insisted as Snow left her on her own in the kitchen. Once she had finally finished stirring her drink she sat on the couch between Vanille and Lightning. "Now, things can really get started." Fang said raising her glass even though Hope had 'officially' started the evening off. "The second round tonight will be outside." Fang said. It was a good idea. It was a marvelous evening and it had only just begun.

"Excellent wine." Lightning said.

"It really is." Serah agreed.

"You know what we should do? We should call Sazh later. Whoever is the drunkest in one hour calls Sazh." Snow said.

"That will be Hope since this is his first time." Fang said raising her eyebrows and her glass.

"No, it will be Vanille. She'll be the one to call him." Serah said.

"I won't deny that. There's a chance it will be me." Vanille said. It was true everyone here knew their limit except Hope so it would be interesting to see how this night unfolded.


	2. Calling Sazh

There was a breeze tonight and now that everyone had moved to the deck the enchantment of the evening could be felt in all its rapture. Serah and Snow had switched from wine to the rum mixture that Snow had made for Hope. The only difference was Snow and Serah's drinks were much stronger than Hope's. Lightning was busy finishing off the wine bottle.

"Vanille!? What the hell are you laughing at?" Fang asked her. It was true Vanille was laughing but no one knew why. "See, this is what Vanille does every time. She drinks that fruit shit too fast and then gets all giggly." Fang explained pouring more scotch over her ice cubes.

"Hope, how are you feeling? Are you ready for something else?" Snow asked him. The only problem with that question was that Snow had completely forgotten to enforce that strict three drink limit on Hope.

"I am more than ready for something else!" Hope told him. A giggly Vanille got up from her chair and grabbed Hope by the hand.

"Come with me I'll make you something!" Vanille said. Fang shook her head.

"She's such a stupid drunk and the truth is she's not all that drunk yet. Wait…Snow! First, your hands are so far up her skirt I can't see them anymore and secondly, what happened to Hope's three drink limit?" Fang asked.

"Crap…I completely forgot about that. Should I go stop Vanille?" Snow asked.

"Like you could even make it to the kitchen in time with Serah on your lap like that! Just let him go." Fang said.

"You know Fang, you or me could go stop them." Lightning said. Fang laughed.

"I'm too lazy." Fang admitted.

"And I'm too interested to see what happens to him later to go stop him from drinking something else." Lightning said finishing her glass of wine and reaching for Fang's unattended drink.

"Did you just drink part of my scotch?" Fang asked pretending to be angry with her.

"I did." Lightning said raising her eyebrows.

"You want one? I'll tell Vanille." Fang said.

"Sure, why not. I'll take one." Lightning said.

"VANILLE! MAKE TWO SCOTCH ON THE ROCKS! VANILLE! Oh my god, what the hell is she doing. VANILLE!" Vanille's lack of response forced her to try and turn around in her chair. In the kitchen Vanille was laughing at something Hope had said and couldn't pour anything at the moment.

"Hope! You're too funny." Vanille said putting the glasses down and throwing her arms around him. She smelled nice, like a combination of the peach drink she had and her shampoo. Hope tentatively hugged her back…tentatively at first that is; until he tightened his arms around her. Hope felt funny but he wasn't sure what it was. He just felt different and it was actually hard for him to let go of Vanille so she could make the drinks.

"Vanille?" Hope asked her squeezing her body against his and feeling his hear beat faster.

"Yes?" Vanille answered.

"I like the way you laugh." Hope said. That comment within itself made Vanille laugh even more. She let go of him and continued her work in the kitchen.

"So, are you going to have a crazy, insane bachelor party? Are you going to have strippers there and lots of questionable activities?" Fang asked Snow.

"No, it will extremely low key." Snow answered her.

"Oh my god! You are the biggest bullshitter ever! There has not been a bachelor party on the planet that hasn't gone without at least one stripper!" Fang said obviously disgusted with Snow's answer.

"I am so not bullshitting you. There won't be any strippers at my bachelor party." Snow said finishing the drink in his hand.

"Why, dumbass!? You're just saying that because Serah is right there on your lap! You just don't have the guts to tell her!" Fang said. Snow laughed at her.

"Fang, no one is taking their clothes off at my bachelor party and I'm completely serious. Why the hell would I want some strange woman taking her clothes off when Serah is 100 times hotter and 100 times better?" Snow asked of her.

"Because, stupid…it's cool." Fang said still unconvinced. "There is not a man in this world so dedicated to the woman he's with that he wouldn't have a stripper at his bachelor party you idiot! I do not understand why your woman is laughing!" Fang said.

"Fang, I will sit here and witness that he is telling you the truth." Lightning said trying her hardest not to laugh at this whole conversation.

"Seriously?" Fang asked looking at Lightning.

"Seriously." Lightning answered her. Fang just shook her head.

"Whatever…I totally disagree with your decision but, hey it's your party and if you want it to completely suck that's your choice." Fang said realizing this was a fast losing battle. She gave up and shifted her focus to Vanille. "Oh my god, what took you so long!?" Fang barked at Vanille. Vanille handed the second scotch drink over to Lightning. Vanille didn't really have an answer, but it didn't matter.

"Serah, why didn't we tell Vanille to make us something while she was in there?" Snow asked looking at his empty glass and Serah's empty glass.

"Hmmm…we didn't say anything did we?" Serah realized.

"You save our seat and I'll go make us something." Snow said kissing Serah's forehead.

"Alright!" Serah said happily holding on to Snow's hand until she finally had to release him as he walked away and into the house.

"Here's to you and me and one hell of a good drink." Fang said winking at Lightning and clanging her glass into Lightning's. Lightning looked at her with curious eyes. Snow returned soon with what smelled like vodka, orange juice and grapefruit juice.

"Thank you, baby this smells good." Serah said sniffing the mixture. She got up out of the high chair to let Snow sit down behind her before crawling onto his lap again.

"Okay, it's time to call Sazhh and here's how we're going to determine who calls him." Snow said tasting what he had created. "Alright, Vanille do you want to call Sazh?" Snow asked.

"Have I ever told you about the time me and Fang played strip poker here?" Vanille asked laughing.

"Okay…she is a possibility. Hope, do you want to call Sazh?" Snow asked again as he used this careful screening process in order to determine who was calling Sazh. Hope nearly choked on what he was drinking.

"If I call him he'll know I'm here!" Hope answered throwing an arm over Vanille. Lightning and Serah laughed at Hope's answer.

"Shit…I really should have monitored them closer." Snow said disappointed that it was this early in the night and they were already drunk. "Lightning, do you want to call Sazh?" Snow continued his questioning.

"No Snow, it's going to take a lot more before I can even think about calling Sazh." Lightning said coherently.

"Hey, Fang do you want to call Sazh?" Snow asked taking another drink of his concoction.

"Hey Snow…go to hell." It was hard to tell if that was tipsy Fang or just…Fang.

"Okay, so Serah that leaves you and me and since we're just fine it's between Hope and Vanille." Snow said.

"Make Hope do it. I'll take pictures of it. This will be hysterical." Serah said.

"Hey Hope, come here." Snow said pulling his phone out of a pocket. "Have you ever seen Hope put his arms on Vanille like that?" Snow asked Serah softly.

"No, I haven't." she answered him just as softly. Hope did as he was instructed.

"Here, call Sazh and tell him hi." Snow said handing the phone over to Hope.

"You want me to call Sazh?" Hope asked.

"Yes, yes! Call Sazh." Snow instructed him.

"Snow, I need to ask you something! Have you ever been kissed?" Hope asked him trying to keep his voice down. Hope clearly had his guard down. Serah and Snow laughed hysterically.

"No, no Hope. I've NEVER been kissed." Snow said still laughing as he said it. He said that as sarcastically as he could. Serah practically choked on her own breath. If Lightning or Fang had overheard this all hell would have broken lose for sure. Sbow's answer didn't exactly sink in because Hope didn't say anything else. Instead he dialed the phone.

"SAZH!" Hope said loudly. Serah grabbed the phone from Hope and switched it to speaker.

"Hope? Is that you? What are you doing?" a sleepy sounding Sazh asked from the other end of the phone. Lightning and Fang flipped around in their chairs to listen to this conversation. Vanille came up behind Hope and slipped her arms around his waist, purring her chin on his shoulder. Serah turned around and looked at Snow. Neother of them had ever seen her do something like that before. She probably shouldn't have been either, but logic wasn't the point right now.

"Sazh, what are you doing right now? Are you doing something cool?" Hope asked.

"Are you all at that place you were going to?" Sazh asked.

"You know Sazh, I've never told you how I think you are a very interesting and dedicated person. Congratulations Sazh, congratulations!" Hope said. That made no sense.

"Hope… man. Are you okay?" Sazh asked.

"He's fuckin' drunk!" Fang yelled to Sazh.

"Ooooh my god…who gave that kid alcohol? Was that Fang yelling?" Sazh's questionable voice asked.

"It was Snow! Don't blame me!" Fang yelled at the phone.

"Hope, am I on speaker phone?" Sazh asked. Hope started laughing and Vanille took the phone from him.

"Hi Sazh! I love you! But don't worry Sazh I don't mean that in a creepy way!" Vanille said excitedly. "Okay! Here's Hope!" Vanille said handing the phone back to Hope and squeezing her arms around him.

"Sazh, were you asleep or anything? I'm not asleep at all!" Hope said.

"Hope. I'm going to ask you this again…am I on speaker phone?" Sazh asked.

"Yes, you are! Who do you want to say hi to?" Hope asked as Vanille still held on to him.

"Do you think she likes him?" Serah asked Snow softly.

"We'll know for sure if one of them takes their clothes off." Snow said loud enough for both Hope and Vanille to hear but they were both too distracted.

"Who's taking whose clothes off? Should I undress now?" Fang asked

"No one is getting undressed Fang!" Snow said.

"Well, not now anyway." Fang winked at Snow.

"Hope, Hope…listen man. I'm really tired. You aren't making a lot of sense. I think I'm going to hang up and I'll talk to you in the morning." Sazh said.

"Okay! Bye, Sazh!" Hope said hanging up the phone.

"Serah, can I look at the pictures on your camera?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, here." Serah said sliding off Snow's lap again to give her camera to Fang. Hope handed the phone back to Snow.

"So, when should we cut Hope off?" Lightning asked sipping her scotch slowly.

"The way I see it sis', we aren't going to actually follow through with any cut off limit we set for him. We'll let him learn his limit the hard way." Serah told Lightning. Lightning laughed.

"Shit Serah, tough love on his first time. Alright, we'll let him drink what he wants." Fang laughed.

"Hey Serah, can I tell you something?" Fang said smiling all over.

"Of course you can, Fang." Serah said.

"Your body is smoking hot." Fang said.

"Huh?" Serah asked. Fang laughed again.

"Snow, when did you take these?" Fang asked.

"Fang what the fuck are you…oooooh shit. Serah, we didn't delete the chip on your camera." Snow just remembered.

"Why did we need to dele….oooooooh shit. I'm going to need that back…" Serah said awkwardly throwing herself toward Fang.

"No, no, no…hold on I'm not done. Lightning have you ever seen your sister wearing only her engagement necklace?" Fang asked licking her lips.

"Fang, you don't want to know what I've seen." Lightning said as dryly as she could but she failed at keeping a straight face. Snow had his hands over his face.

"Fang, give that camera back to Serah, now!" he begged her.

"Relax; I'm almost through the chip. You act like I've never seen a naked woman before. Does it look like I'm freaking out? Speaking of never seen a naked woman before…" Fang laughed. "Hey Hope, Hope, come here. I want to show you something that will blow your fuckin' mind!" Fang said as she finished the scotch in front of her.

"Oh my god! Fang, you are not showing him my naked almost-wife!" Snow said finishing Serah's drink.

"I don't see you getting out of that chair and stopping me." Fang said.

"Yeah, I'm not moving too quickly." Snow said. Serah snapped her camera away from Fang before Fang could show anything to Hope. Serah laughed.

"What did you want Fang?" Hope asked.

"Nothing now! I was going to educate you but because SNOW is a dumbass there will be no learning."

"See, what did I say? I knew Serah's camera would get one of us in trouble before the end of the night but I didn't think it would result from pictures that had been taken three days ago." Snow said.

"What do you want to drink?" Serah asked as she stepped up behind Snow and put her arms around him. He leaned his head over against hers.

"Surprise me." He told her. Serah kissed his neck and took off toward the kitchen. The next phase of the night would determine who had the most togetherness while under the influence of alcohol.


	3. A Spell On You

Serah and Vanille had gotten cold and so this party moved back inside the house.

"Nooo, Hope!" Vanille told him taking her drink away from him. Hope had tried his best for the past five minutes to take that from Vanille. Hope had already had plenty to drink and he didn't need another sip of anything.

"Well, if you won't ask her I will." Serah said to Snow. They were talking inaudibly about something.

"Fang." Serah laughed.

"What's up, Serah?" Fang asked her.

"Would you fuck Snow?" Serah laughed again. It was very hard to take her seriously right now.

"Oh my god Serah, I can't believe you actually asked!" Snow said throwing his head back against the chair he and Serah were in.

"What you mean like right now?" Fang asked. That comment even made Lightning laugh like an idiot. Vanille had laughed herself into Hope's lap. She could feel Hope lean over on top of her.

"Fang, you're so stupid." Snow said.

"No! No, I mean if Snow were some random guy you met would you fuck him?" Serah said with more detail this time.

"Oh…now see that makes more sense! It's been a while since I've been with a man but yeah, I guess so. I mean, he's probably pretty good right?" was Fang's answer.

"See, I told you she would fuck you!" Serah said hitting Snow. Lightning was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Lightning what are you laughing at?" Snow asked her; tickled by the fact that Lightning couldn't stop laughing. Snow asking her that only made Lightning laugh harder. She said something but no one could understand what she said.

"I'm going to light these candles." Fang said referring to the two short candles that were on the table in front of the sectional sofa. She got up and went into the kitchen to look for a match or a lighter or anything to light them with.

"Snow, can you come over here so I can ask you something?" Hope asked as he sat on the hearth beside Vanille.

"Why do I have to come over there? Why can't you just ask me from where you are?" Snow asked. For the second time this evening Snow had his hands too far up Serah's skirt.

"Because!" Hope pleaded with Snow. Snow sighed.

"Hold on…" Snow grumbled not really wanting Serah to move off his lap. Serah just as reluctantly rolled off his lap.

"Hey, have you ever sucked on something so long you feel like you might never get done with it?" Fang asked from the kitchen. "That's how I feel about this pitcher of Vanille's peach crap right now. Hey! What the hell are you laughing at!? I'm serious! I did not mean that in any way sexual!" Fang yelled. "Serah! You stop laughing at me! You get over here and suck on this if you don't believe me." Lightning was nearly screaming in laughter and Serah had her face buried in the chair.

"What the hell Fang? I thought you were looking for matches? Now you're over there sucking on anything you can get your mouth on?" Snow asked her. Lightning fell off the couch she was laughing so hard.

"Hey now! I don't just suck anything, Snow!" Fang yelled as she struggled not to make a complete mess in this kitchen with Vanille's peach mixture. Lightning had finally picked herself up off the floor. Vanille came over to the chair where Searh was sitting. Serah was wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Vanille came over and sat beside Serah in the chair. Vanille put her arms around Serah.

"You know what I think?" Vanille whispered to Serah. Vanille's breath smelled like peaches and pineapple.

"What do you think Vanille?" Serah asked almost afraid to find out what Vanille was going to say.

"I think…" Vanille paused and giggled. "I think I'm going to bed soon." Vanille said squeezing Serah tighter and laying her head on Serah's shoulder.

"That's a good idea, Vanille." Serah told her.

"Hope, I have no idea what you just said." Snow told him.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Hope started whispering something to Snow again. Fang brought the entire bottle of scotch back to the table as well as a lighter to light those candles.

"This is what you're going to drink the rest of the night." Fang said sitting down close to Lightning and pouring her some more scotch. Fang lit the candles as she had wanted to do earlier. The lights were still on in the kitchen. Snow looked at Hope.

"Just so you know, I still don't understand your question; probably because you've had too much to drink. Are you asking me if Serah and I have had sex because we have; a lot." Snow answered him.

"No! That's not what I'm asking!" Hope said laughing at the fact that he couldn't seem to get the phrasing of his question down.

"You know what Hope, just give it a rest for now. It's very clear that we don't understand each other." Snow said putting his arm around Hope. Vanille yawned and let go of Serah.

"I'm going to bed." Vanille said getting out of the chair and stretching her arms above her head.

"She's going to bed and it's not even 12:30 yet." Fang said shaking her head. "G'night Vanille." Fang said.

"Wait?! Why are you going to bed!?" Hope asked standing up where he was. His voice was a bit panicked.

"I'm sleepy. I want to go take my clothes off and lay down." Vanille said not keeping that information to herself. Hope could feel his lower lip tremble a little as Vanille said this. The one thing Hope didn't want to do was catch himself picturing Vanille naked; which was exactly what he was doing right now.

"Good night Vanille." Serah said as Vanille slipped up the stairs. Hope thought he was going to go crazy. He couldn't just go upstairs after her. He wasn't quite ready to go to bed but in his mind he just HAD to kiss Vanille before she went to bed. Hope didn't want Vanille to fall asleep before he could see her just one more time. He had no idea what to do right now.

"Why do have a panicked look on your face?" Snow asked.

"Huh? What?! I'm not panicked!! Do I look like I'm panicking!?" Hope said in a squeaky voice. Snow leaned in closer to Hope.

"You like her don't you?" Snow asked softly.

"I…can't tell you what I would to do to Vanille…well, I mean I could but…I can't." Hope said in a shaky voice. Snow wasn't quite sure how to respond to Hope. In Snow's mind Hope was far too young to even THINK about Vanille the way he was right now.

"Hope, I have no idea what to say to you right now. I didn't realize you um…thought about Vanille like that." Snow bit his lower lip.

"Thanks for the scotch, Fang." Lightning said smiling at Fang.

"You are so welcome sweetie." Fang said putting her hand on Lightning's thigh.

"Hey Snow, I'm going to go upstairs too and wash my face. Is that okay?" Serah asked. Snow laughed.

"You don't ever have to ask me to do anything. Yeah, I'll be up soon." Snow said.

"Are you all seriously going to bed just because Vanille went to bed?" Fang asked Serah.

"It seems apparent." Snow said standing up and pulling Hope up with him.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too Fang. I'll see you in the morning." Hope didn't wait on anyone to tell him goodnight. He disappeared quickly. Snow walked into the kitchen to see what he could take upstairs. There was a large bottle of water he pulled out of the refrigerator and sat out on the counter top.

"You're going upstairs too?" Fang asked.

"Not yet, but I want to take something to drink that doesn't have alcohol in it. Snow said. He and Serah were the least drunk of anybody here tonight.

"You stupid people, it's not even 12:30!" Fang complained.

"Fang, its 12:29." Snow said.

"Exactly, it's not even 12:30!" Fang said again.

"Well, if you're going upstairs then turn the lights out in the kitchen." Fang instructed Snow. Snow did as she told him.

"Are you two staying down here in the dark?" Snow wondered.

"We might be. Do you have a problem with that?" Fang asked.

"It's your prerogative dear Fang. Good night. Sis', I'll see you in the morning." Snow said.

"I love you Snow!" Oh god, Lightning WAS drunk. Any other time she would clearly remind him that she is NOT his sister. Fang shook her head.

"Well, at least you're staying up with me; stupid Vanille going to bed and setting off a chain reaction." Lightning laughed at Fang's disgust and leaned her head over on Fang's shoulder. Fang let her fingers rest in Lightning's soft pink hair.

"Wait just a damn minute…that dumbass isn't going to bed!" Fang said upset with herself that she was just now realizing this.

"Of course he's not. He's going to fuck my sister." Lightning said before laughing at her own comment. Fang sighed.

"You know, I'm not going to lie. Your sister is lucky. Snow's a nice guy. Shit, I'd never be with him but he truly is a nice guy." Fang said. Lightning laughed.

"Normally, I don't think I like Snow but I have no idea why. And you know what; to this day I can't tell you how Serah met him." Lightning said.

"Are you serious? Don't you think it would be a good idea to ask her sometime?" It wasn't what Fang said that caught her so off guard; it was what she did. Lightning felt Fang's lips on the top of her head. Lightning thought as hard as she could for a moment.

"Did you just kiss me?" she asked of Fang.

"That I did." Fang told her quietly. Lightning moved closer to Fang but she wasn't sure why; her mind raced. Lightning looked up at a dimply illuminated plaque above the fireplace.

"Fang, what's that? What's Encanto?" Lightning asked reading the plaque. Fang smiled.

"Encanto…charm…to lure…delight…joy. It puts a spell on you. I've called this place Encanto as far back as I can remember. I think this place was named for the region…the region itself puts a spell on you. No one can really explain it, it just does." Fang said kissing Lightning's head again. Fang put a hand on Lightning's cheek and turned her face so that she was facing Fang.

"Why do you touch me like that?" Lightning asked. Fang smiled.

"You like that?" Fang asked her brushing strands of pink hair away from her face.

"Maybe…" Lightning said weakly. She didn't think that was the alcohol talking. Fang leaned in and kissed her lips this time. But it was definitely not a quick kiss and tell. It was more intense than that. Lightning didn't resist her. Fang let her arms slide around Lightning's shoulders. Fang pulled her lips away from Lightning and watched her carefully.

"You've never been with a woman." Fang said. Maybe it was her accent or perhaps the soft candlelight that filled this room. Lightning wasn't sure. What she did know is that she was under Fang's spell right now.

"No…I haven't." Lightning whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I'm gentle." Fang said. Lightning became slightly nervous at the feeling of Fang's hands exploring her.

"You mean you've…" Fang cut Lightning off.

"Ssshhh….relax." Fang said. Lightning could feel Fang's hands underneath her shirt. Lightning gasped a little as she felt her bra come unhooked.


	4. Lightning and Fang

Warning: LEMONY…you have been warned…

It was late, well past 1:00 AM by now. No one had any idea that Lightning lay naked in Fang's bed with her. Lightning sighed desperately at the feeling of Fang's body on hers. She loved the way Fang's hands caressed her. Lightning had never been with a woman before as she had told Fang earlier. Fang however had all the experience she needed to make Lightning yearn for her. Fang loved hearing Lightning sigh. Lightning was surprisingly quiet in this heated moment.

"Fang…" Lightning cooed. Lightning reached out trying to touch Fang but she couldn't because Fang had pinned Lightning's arms down and had her mouth on Lightning's chest. Lightning moaned. Fang was so gentle. Lightning wondered if she would ever be with a man again after being with Fang. "I want to touch you." Lightning whispered to her digging her hands into black hair.

"Not until I'm done touching you." Fang said hungrily letting her hands drift to Lightning's waist. "Tell me how you like this." Fang said allowing her tongue to slide down Lightning's stomach. One thing was certain, having Fang between Lightning's legs was better than what any man had ever done to her. Fang could feel Lightning writhe against her, her hips bucking forward. It was the response Fang longed for. Lightning moved Fang's hands to her breasts. She could feel weakness over her body.

"Do anything you want to me…" Lightning ordered her.

"Don't worry…I will." Fang had raised her head up long enough to utter those words to Lightning. "You taste nice…" Fang said. Lightning had to bury her face in the pillow beside her to keep from crying out. She never wanted to get too loud. Fang would have liked it if Lightning wouldn't have hidden her face away. Fang shoved her legs apart wider and made Lightning want her more. Fang was anxious to see how nervous Lightning would be when she traded her places. Fang remembered her first time with a woman and how she wasn't sure about anything. Fang wouldn't have Lightning climaxing yet…it was much too early for that. Lightning could feel Fang's breath creeping up her body until her lips met Lightning's. Lightning could taste herself on Fang's tongue. She was a bit breathless.

"My god, Fang…" Fang put her hands on Lightning's face.

"Look at you; you angel." Lightning closed her eyes as Fang kissed her cheek.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lighting asked wrapping her body around Fang's and kissing her intensely. Fang couldn't answer and Lightning didn't expect an answer; especially since their lips were entangled in lust.

"When you play the sport…you know the equipment." Fang finally whispered to her; letting her lips rest tenderly on Lightning's flesh. What was that supposed to mean? Lightning wasn't certain that she completely understood. Fang could sense Lightning's confusion.

"What I mean is when are you are a woman…you know how to please a woman." Fang clarified. In Lightning's whirling mind she couldn't understand how sports related to that. If only she were a little more alert she would realize how true the words were that Fang spoke. Lightning raised herself up with weakened arms.

"Then I should know what to do, right?" Lightning asked as her hands explored Fang.

"You should." Fang said smiling at her. Lightning laid Fang down underneath her. She was surprisingly calm even though inside she felt like she was about to explode. Lightning tried to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming right now; that beautiful Fang really was lying here with her waiting for Lightning to take a taste of her. Lightning didn't waste any more time. She began to lick her way down Fang's stomach. Fang had weary eyes but quickly shot them open at the unexpected. She pushed herself up and looked at Lightning in the darkness of their room.

"You were expecting my tongue weren't you?" Lightning asked her softly.

"I was…but believe me…your fingers…will do just fine." Fang choked on her words. Fang gritted her teeth in pleasure.

"I'm going to use both." Lightning reassured her with surprising confidence. Fang sighed and let her body sink into her bed.

At the opposite end of the hall, Hope awoke in a panic. He had fallen asleep and he realized that he hadn't even changed his clothes. He must have come in the room, sat on his bed and fallen asleep without even realizing it. Hope sat straight up; his head drifted in circles and he felt hot all over. Hope started to peel layers of clothes off as he wondered where he had put his extra shirts and pants. He remembered unpacking them but right now he couldn't remember what drawer they were in. Hope found himself feeling a little dizzy when he stood up and so he collapsed right back down into his bed. The room swirled in circles above him as his mind started wandering. He hadn't made it into Vanille's room earlier as he wanted. Hope wondered if she was still awake in there, lying on her bed all alone. He wondered if Vanille thought about him the way he thought about her. He wondered how she would react if he went to her room and woke her with the kiss that he longed to have with her. He also pondered how far it could go. He knew how far he wanted things to go with Vanille. There was just one problem; Hope didn't know anything about a woman. He needed Snow and he had so many unanswered questions that he unsuccessfully tried to ask earlier in the night. Hope looked over at the clock but had no idea what it said.

"Vanille." Hope mouthed the words but no sound came out. In his mind, Hope had almost made the decision to get out of this bed and go wake Snow. He had to talk to him NOW. The room where Snow and Serah were was right beside his and Hope knew Serah wouldn't mind. The longer Hope laid there, the filthier his thoughts became. He wanted so much to just get up and go talk to Snow but his body kept him curled up in this bed. What was Vanille doing? Was she naked in her bed longing for Hope to come see her? Had she ever even been kissed before? Hope told himself that the answer to that question was likely yes. Was she a virgin? Hope didn't care what the answer to that was. He knew Vanille was older than him but he didn't give a shit…he wanted her…badly. Hope tried to force himself up again without any luck. Damn that seventh drink and whoever shoved in his hand! Hope managed to turn himself over to where his face was laying in his pillow. How the hell was he ever going to get down to Vanille's room? It wasn't long before Hope drifted off again into an unwanted sleep.

Fang was sweating miserably. She threw her head into her pillow and arched her back. Lightning hovered over Fang watching her in this post-climactic moment. Lightning pushed sweaty black hair out of Fang's eyes.

"Do you want some water or something?" Lightning asked kissing Fang's neck.

"No…no…I want you…" Fang said grabbing Lightning and pinning her beneath her. Fang probably should have waited until she cooled down a bit but she was entirely too hungry for Lightning. Lightning dug her fingers into tangled black hair. Of all the ways Lightning had pictured this night ending; this definitely was not in her list of ways she had anticipated.

Vanille was sitting in her whirlpool tub that was in her room. Lightning wasn't the only one with a complete bath in her room. She stared at the ceiling as the warm water surrounded her in its comforting circulating rhythm. She had pink hair pinned on the top of her head so she wouldn't get it soaked. This was so peaceful. Vanille wondered if Hope was okay. She thought maybe she should get out of the tub and go check on him but she was so comfortable. She also thought she may have a bit of a thing for him. His innocence was hard to resist. She thought she was terrible; having a crush on a boy younger than her. He was going to be sixteen in less than a month…did that make it any better? Vanille's rationalization was that there were three years between Serah and Snow and so there could be three years between she and Hope. Vanille giggled out loud. She knew she could teach Hope a thing or two…if ever he wanted to learn. Vanille sighed and looked over at the clock: 1:45 AM. She thought it best to get out of this tub soon and get to bed but that was so hard to do right now! She knew she would turn into a prune if she stayed in this tub too much longer. For now, she just wanted to stare at the ceiling a bit longer.

Fang held Lightning close to her and Lightning held on to Fang with trembling arms. "So, what does this mean?" Lightning asked her.

"It can mean whatever you want it." Fang said.

"That was pretty amazing." Lightning said.

"Hell yeah it was." Fang agreed. Lightning sighed contently.

"Maybe you and I should take off for a while tomorrow." Lightning said. Fang kissed her forehead.

"I'd like that. I'll hold your hand in front of strangers just to see how they react." Fang said.

"Are you saying I'm your girlfriend?" Lightning asked laughing.

"Not necessarily…ever heard of friends with benefits?" Fang asked kissing her. Lightning returned her kiss with fervor. They both laughed sweetly.

"I like that. You know, after this trip is over; come back to Bodhum soon. I'll show you the time of your life I promise. We'll have the whole house to ourselves because Serah is with Snow all the freaking time." Lightning said holding Fang's naked body against her own. Fang smiled.

"I'll be there! And I'll bring the finest bottle of champagne I can get my hands on."

"And you know what else? We'll drink that and watch the ocean from my deck." Lightning elaborated. Fang laughed happily.

"And we'll be bad and eat way too much chocolate." Fang added. Lightning laughed too as they held on to each other.


	5. Snow and Serah

Hope's eyes shot open. Did he seriously fall asleep again!? He looked at the clock: 2:05 AM. At least he hadn't been asleep long; about fifteen minutes. He likely would have stayed asleep however; something woke him. He thought he heard something. Hope sat up in his bed; realizing that he had never put a different shirt on and had never gotten around to changing his pants. Hope thought he could faintly hear the TV in Serah and Snow's room next door but he also thought he heard…Serah. Hope stayed as quiet as he could; the beating of his heart sounded like a drum compared to the silence around him. The intense moan that escaped Serah startled him. Hope gasped. Was she? Was he? Were they…? He was curious beyond belief. Hope leaned over against the wall, concentrating on everything he heard from the room beside him. He could hear Serah more so than Snow at the moment. He pressed his ear firmly into the wall hoping he could hear more of what was going on in the room beside him. He could hear Snow now. Yes, that was Snow fucking Serah. Hope thought he felt his heart skip a beat. Somehow, Hope had to get closer because he nearly salivated at the thought of what Snow was doing to Serah behind that wall. It wasn't that Hope was interested in Serah…the truth was he had never seen anyone in the act before and he wasn't going to miss this. Hearing Serah plead for Snow wasn't enough. Hope convinced himself: if I'm going to learn how to please a woman he had to watch and learn.

Hope got out of bed and opened his door. The hallway was a bit cold tonight. It was silent and dark. The light on the side of the house outside could be seen casting faint streaks of white across the downstairs living room. The glow of the television from Serah and Snow's room could be seen under the crack in the door. Hope was certain Snow could hear him breathing out here even though that was impossible. Hope leaned over against the door. He closed his eyes and felt himself become weak in the knees. Snow sounded so intense and so unbelievably raw. Hope made a bold decision to do the unthinkable. He turned the knob of the door. He wasn't even thinking at this point; he was just acting on his impulses. The door silently opened…barely opened. It was just enough for Hope to poke one eyes in the crack. Hope was surely asking for an ass kicking if Snow or Serah had any idea what he was doing. Hope was careful not to make a peep. He could feel his mouth go slightly dry and fall limply open at the sight of a very naked Serah and Snow on top the covers of their bed.

Hope had never pictured it like this before…he didn't think it was this intense….of course he had no frame of reference. The way Snow thrust into Serah, the way Serah's body moved with him in perfect rhythm. The way she hissed and panted for him…that was exactly what Hope wanted with Vanille; every bit of this. He wanted Vanille underneath him begging for him the way Serah begged for Snow. Hope had wished Vanille were the first girl he would see naked. He had never once anticipated it to be Serah. He didn't even feel guilty right now. He was infatuated with the way Snow touched her, the way he moved with her, the way he did everything she told him to. It was more than obvious that this was not their first time. Hope wondered when they had first started sleeping together; he wondered how long it took to get this good. For one fleeting moment, Hope considered shoving his hand down his pants because the sight of these two drove him insane. But that was not a good idea…not at all in this moment.

Hope had to be honest with himself, he thought there was only one position to do this in and so he was shocked when Snow pulled Serah on top of him. Oh god how he wanted Snow's knowledge and experience right now! Why, why couldn't he have that!? Hope watched closely as Snow held on to Serah's hips. Her body looked so small and delicate compared to Snow's. Hope started to become nervous that someone would see him. What if Snow or Serah saw him!? What if Fang or Lightning or worse…Vanille saw him!? Hope almost thought this was wrong and he should leave right now; that was until he saw how Serah's body moved on top of Snow's. The grace and intensity of her movements captivated him. The way her head fell backwards with pink hair creeping down her back and the way Snow coached her every move was truly an irresistible sight. Hope could hear Serah breathlessly tell Snow something but he couldn't make out the words. Her voice sounded desperate and full of lust.

Hope had a hundred questions in his mind that he was going to ask Snow the next day. He would never tell that he watched them have sex. Hope grit his teeth hard to keep from exhaling too heavily. He thought he was going to faint at the sight of Snow's hands all over Serah. He pulled her body down against his shoving her into a sea of blankets as he traded her places. Hope watched as Snow's blond hair fell in Serah's face. He looked so strong to Hope, so in control of everything and it looked as if that was the way Serah wanted it. Hope watched even more intently…he couldn't tell who climaxed first….wait….maybe neither of them had. Damn it, he didn't know! God, he hated being this stupid and naïve!!

He didn't have to wait long. If that's what an orgasm looked like with a woman; he had to have that a hundred times over. They both sounded so…in love. There was no other way to describe it. Hope wondered if they used any kind of protection at all. He would add that to his mental list of questions that he would assault Snow with tomorrow. Hope couldn't figure out why Snow looked so exhausted; but he did. What happened next nearly brought a tear to Hope's eye. Snow had Serah wrapped in his arms. She couldn't have gotten any closer to him. She looked safe and unharmed.

"That's beautiful." Hope whispered the words out loud. Shit! He said those words out loud! Hope closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it, only he had a nervous hand this time. He sunk to the floor and fretted over how loud his voice was. In his mind, it sounded like a megaphone but in reality there was no way Snow or Serah could have heard him. Hope wanted to hold Vanille like that. He closed his eyes and pushed his body up to where he was leaning against the wall. Oh shit….he just thumped his head against the wall. Hope realized this and sat there in the dark hallway waiting in fear to be discovered. His mind raced trying to figure something out; trying to figure out any excuse! "God, think Hope!" he scolded himself. The seconds felt like hours and still Hope sat there without being found. He hadn't been heard; he was safe. He could see Vanille's door. It seemed so far away; or maybe in Hope's mind it was Vanille that seemed so far away. Too bad he had no idea that she was much closer than he ever thought. Hope sighed and swallowed hard. He was so tense right now and he had no idea why. Hope had options; he could sit here in this hallway and drive himself crazy, he could go back to bed and abandon his plan of getting to Vanille tonight, or he could go knock on her door and see what happened. What's a boy to do?

Vanille had gotten out of the tub and was sitting on the edge of her bed pulling pins out of her hair. She shook her hair out once every pin was laying on the nightstand. She reached for her white satin slip and let it fall over her head in one motion. She wanted some water or juice or something but she felt too lazy to go get it. She reached for the hairbrush that she had put on her nightstand and started to separate soft pink tresses. Vanille turned around to lie down and looked at the clock: 2:30 AM. She dug herself a nest into the covers on her bed feeling wonderfully clean and comfortable. Vanille reached back over to turn the lamp out before closing her eyes and drifting away until the morning. Now that the room was dark around her; she knew she would be asleep in no time. Vanille closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the air purifier in the room. She was almost asleep when she heard a faint knock at her door. Vanille opened her eyes and looked across her dark room toward the door.

"Come in." she said yawning. Vanille rolled over to her side so that she was facing the door. She didn't get an answer at first but she did hear her door close. She could hear someone walking across her floor. Vanille felt a hand on hers

"It's me. You don't have to turn your light on." Hope's voice said to her.

"Hope?" Vanille said pleasantly surprised.


	6. Hope and Vanille

The weak morning sun began to peak through the curtains in Vanille's bedroom. It was 6:20 AM. "Wake up sleepy." Vanille whispered. Hope took a deep breath and yawned. He wearily opened his eyes only to find a satin clad Vanille hovering over top of him.

"Wha…what the…" Hope started to squirm underneath her. "What happened?" Hope asked a bit confused.

"Relax silly! You came into my room last night remember?" Vanille asked digging her fingers into Hope's pale hair.

"Yeah, yeah I remember…" Hope trembled.

"You took my hand and you were going to tell me something but then you fainted or something like fainting. It scared me Hope. I tucked you in beside me." Vanille giggled. "You kept mumbling in your sleep that's how I knew you were okay. I know what you want Hope." Vanille said touching his face.

"You…you do?" Hope asked shaking harder now underneath her. Vanille looked so beautiful in her white satin; the faint sun had her silhouette illuminated as she rested her body on him. Long salmon colored locks of hair caressed her face and tickled Hope's bare skin.

"You're shaking. Relax." Vanille whispered as her lips touched his. Hope could feel his body freeze. It was an awkward kiss mostly because Hope was so nervous and unsure that this was even real. Vanille pulled her lips away from Hope's slightly. "You've never been kissed." Vanille whispered letting the weight of her body sink into Hope. He could feel her legs straddle him.

"No…I haven't." Hope was still shaking because his body was responding to Vanille being on top of him. "Let…let me try again." Hope said trying to calm himself. Vanille smiled; more than willing to let him try this again. Hope closed his eyes and let his lips touch Vanille's. This time he knew he wasn't dreaming. He started to relax slightly as he got more comfortable in this kiss.

"Put your hands on me." Vanille whispered breaking their kiss for a split second to instruct Hope. He slowly and reluctantly reached his hands up to her nearly bare shoulders. Her skin was soft, her lips were soft…god this was seriously real. Hope stopped thinking. He let his hands slide down her arms, pulling one strap off her shoulder. Hope moved his hands to her waist holding her tighter as his hands glided over smooth satin. Hope moaned as he clenched the fabric at Vanille's hips, tugging at it until his hands were resting on her thighs. He moved his hands up to her hips but quickly pulled his lips away and locked his eyes on Vanille's. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her satin slip.

"What's wrong, Hope?" Vanille asked him.

"You…you're not wearing…anything." Hope choked out his words.

" You're so tense!" Vanille smiled. "Do you want me to put something on?"

"No, no, no, no….no. It's just…I thought I would have this all figured out before…befo…"

"Ssssshhhhh…Hope... stop worrying so much. You don't have to figure anything out. Just learn as you go. I'll teach you." Vanille said. Hope exhaled heavily feeling his body relax as Vanille's hips grinded into him. He moved his hands around her waist and squeezed her tightly; kissing her again. As Hope moved his hands toward her shoulders, the soft satin of her slip stuck to his sweaty palms and rose above her hips and snuck up her body. Once Hope had his hands on her shoulders again he pushed the other thin strap of her slip off. Vanille could feel his hands in her hair; sneaking down her back as far as he could reach. The farther he reached the more Vanille's white slip slid down her body. Vanille broke herself free of Hope's arms and raised up to her knees and pulled her slip off, letting the graceful garment fall to the floor beside her. Hope felt his body freeze again.

"Have you ever seen a woman naked?" Vanille asked pulling the hair away from her face.

"Uh….yes…no…no…wait…I mean…it's kind of complica…my god you are so beautiful." Hope said in his weak and desperate voice. Vanille laughed at Hope.

"I'm glad I'm pleasing to look at." Vanille said dragging her hands up her body. "So, Hope…how far do you want to go?" Vanille's voice was serious. Hope didn't hesitate.

"All the way."

"Are you sure about that?" Vanille asked leaning over Hope and reaching for the nightstand drawer. She pulled something out. "Do you even know how to put this on?" Vanille asked throwing the condom on Hope's chest. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to admit this to Vanille. Hope closed his eyes.

"No." he pinched his eyes shut tight. He was ashamed and embarrassed. He should have known that right? Everyone knew that stuff right?

"Don't worry its okay." Vanille's voice was so kind and reassuring.

"Have you done this before?" Hope asked feeling a little better that Vanille hadn't judged him for his naivety.

"Just once." Vanille smiled "I still have a lot to learn myself."

"Does it bother you…you know…that I never have?" Hope asked taking a deep breath as he watched Vanille's actions in the dim light. It felt strange and Hope wondered why Vanille didn't even talk him through the process as she pitched an empty condom wrapper across the room.

"Not at all." Vanille said laying herself beside Hope and watching him carefully. Hope suddenly became a little nervous as he gazed upon the beautiful and naked Vanille beside him.

"What if I mess up?" Hope asked seriously. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Vanille reached a hand into soft gray-white hair.

"You won't mess up…you might make a mess…but you won't mess up." Vanille laughed as she managed to get a smile out of Hope. She reached out for him shifting his body over hers. Hope looked at her; his eyes piercing hers. He wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, as he lie here staring at Vanille and indulging in her embrace he felt something he hadn't felt for the last five hours…confidence.

"Vanille, I want you to know that…well I'm crazy about you. I think about you all the time. I don't just…want you for one thing…you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, silly!" Vanille said laughing. She wrapped her arms around Hope and held on to him. Hope didn't take his eyes off Vanille. He needed her guidance, her reassurance and her comforting smile. Vanille gasped softly. It scared Hope at first but only for a moment.

This was surreal and not how Hope had pictured things happening. He wanted to be completely prepared when it turns out he was completely unprepared. In every other time he had ever thought about Vanille he never pictured himself being so needy. He always thought he would take the reins; he thought he could and would have the experience Snow had. That was clearly not the case tonight. Hope would forever remember this as the night in white satin.


	7. Taking the Prize

It was 8:30 AM. Serah and Snow were the only ones awake at this point. "Go down the alley, down the alley!" Serah said to the TV shoving her hand into a box of cocoa puffs. "Hey, will you bring me a big bowl?" Serah asked Snow. He was in the kitchen pulling things out of the refrigerator and out of cabinets.

"Sure, hold on a minute." Snow said searching for a bowl. "Wait, are you going to pour all those cocoa puffs out?"

"I am." Serah answered.

"But, I'm going to make you a cheese omelet and pancakes." Snow insisted.

"I know, and I'm going to eat cocoa puffs while you do that." Serah said. Snow laughed.

"Alright, let me find a bowl big enough." Snow said pulling a big bowl down from one of the kitchen cabinets and taking it to Serah. Snow could hear a shower of cocoa flavored puffs hit the bowl.

"Oh my god!" Serah shouted.

"What!? Did that guy hop the fence because that cop should have seen that coming!" Snow said.

"No! There's a prize in the bottom of this box!" Serah said excitedly.

"Well?" Snow asked in anticipation.

"Oh, yeah the guy did hop the fence." Serah said.

"No, what's the prize?" Snow asked.

"It is…" Serah gasped. "It's a plastic spoon with a whimsical character on it that changes color in icy cold water or milk!"

"Oh, don't worry Serah! I will get some icy cold water or milk!" Snow said filling a glass full of ice cubes and quickly filling it up with cold water.

"Wow! That cop just pounced on that guy; totally cut him off in the alley! Oh my god, here comes the K9 unit! Hurry Snow! He's resisting like crazy!" Serah said shoving cocoa puffs in her mouth.

"Okay, okay here we go. Let's see what color the spoon changes to." Snow said watching the TV carefully and handing Serah the water.

"Oh! It changed from dark blue to aqua! This is the greatest spoon ever!" Serah said stirring the spoon around as it changed colors.

"You know what? We're going to take this home and if Yuj ever finds it…he will take it. We're going to have to hide it somewhere." Snow said getting back up and returning to the kitchen.

"Yuj can never have this spoon!" Serah said emphatically.

"What the hell are you doing?" a recently awoken Fang asked either Snow or Serah.

"Seriously, could your shorts get any tighter or shorter?" Snow asked Fang as she walked into the kitchen. She laughed sarcastically and yawned.

"Seriously, could you get any more...dumbass-er?" Fang said making her way to the full coffee pot in the kitchen

"Mine was better, mine was real. Your shorts ARE much too tight and short. You just made that up because you couldn't think of anything bad to say about me." Snow said. Fang shook her head.

"Fuck you." Was her reply.

"Hey, it is too early to be using that language with me." Snow said.

"What are you two watching? What's with the chocolate cereal?" Fang asked walking over to the couch and reaching over into Serah's large bowl of puffed cereal. "What's up with that spoon?"

"We're watching Extreme Police Chases IV and eating cocoa puffs. Oh, and there was a prize in the bottom of the box…it's a color changing spoon." Serah said.

"Extreme Police Chases….IV?" Fang questioned.

"We watch this every Saturday afternoon. They're police chases; and they're extreme; and it's the fourth season." Snow said. "Now, do you want pancakes or an omelet Fang?" Snow asked getting up and shaking her shoulders before returning to the kitchen.

"Wait…you're making breakfast stuff…and watching weird cop shows…and pouring cereal out everywhere to obtain prizes? Shit…let me get a bra on and get in on this." Fang said sitting her coffee on the table in front of the couch and getting up to make her way through the kitchen to the laundry room. Snow sighed.

"Once again Fang provides us all with too much information." Snow said deciding he would likely use all twelve of these eggs in the refrigerator plus the three additional that were lying beside the dozen. "Why do you have a bra in that laundry room anyway?" Snow wondered.

"I washed some stuff when we got here yesterday and I never put anything away." Fang said digging through a pile of clothes. "Purple or rainbow stripes?" Fang asked from the laundry room.

"Rainbow stripes!" Serah called to her. "Ooooh the next segment is a drug bust!" Serah said as their TV show went to a commercial.

"Those are the best and Fang, I could care less about your bra just get dressed and tell me if you want an omelet or pancakes." Snow begged her.

"You're no fun. If it were Serah you'd pick which color." Fang said re-emerging to the kitchen. She looked around.

"So, what can you put in the omelet? You've got stuff everywhere. Are you seriously going to cook this?" Fang asked.

"Yes. I can put anything in the omelet you want. I can put anything in the pancakes you want. You know, me and Serah filled the omelets with gummi bears once….they were awful though and we've never eaten them since." Snow explained.

"Fang! You're missing this drug bust! This guy has 86 marijuana plants in his house and three pitbulls! Oh! They just busted the door in!" Serah said giving a play by play of the action.

"God, you are marrying a weird girl. I want…ham in my omelet. But I want the pancakes too. If I eat them both I'll seem like a fat ass." Fang said.

"No one cares what you eat Fang. Serah's over there devouring a box of cocoa puffs and I'm going to have both. Do you really think we are people who are concerned with how many calories we're eating?" Snow said.

"I'm thoroughly convinced. Alright, I want a ham and cheese omelet and I want two blueberry pancakes. And, I wish I could help you but I don't want to." Fang said leaving the kitchen to rejoin Serah.

"Its okay, Fang. I don't need any help doing this. Well, well look who woke up. Hi sis'." Snow said greeting Lightning who had just come down the stairs with wet hair.

"Snow, I'm not….awww who gives a shit anymore." Lightning said walking over to the couch and putting a hand on top of Serah's head and a hand on Fang's shoulder. Fang reached up and put her hand on Lightning's. It was probably good that no one noticed that. "Oh god, don't tell me you've drug Fang in to watching Extreme Police Chases with you?" Lightning asked.

"I've never seen this, never even heard of it so don't expect me to get too terribly attached." Fang said. Lightning noticed the coffee in Fang's hand and decided that it was an excellent idea. Lighting pulled her hands away from her girls and walked toward the kitchen counter.

"Wait, there's a new rule…are you wearing a bra?" Snow asked. Fang laughed. Lightning was entirely puzzled by this question; so much so in fact that she actually looked down her shirt.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Alright sis'! In that case you may come in the kitchen and while you get your coffee would you mind telling me if you want an omelet or pancakes?" Snow asked of her.

"Why does that tank top of yours have lace on it? Do you have any idea how many times I've wondered that?" Lightning asked leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Did you even hear my question? And I don't know why it has lace on it; it just does." Snow answered her.

"Well as long as you're okay with it." Lightning said. "Let's see…I think want pancakes this morning is that okay?" Lightning asked.

"That's not a problem." Snow told her. Lightning left Snow to his work and went to the couch to sit much too close to Fang. "This is such a stupid show." Lightning said laughing. Fang was careful to not let her arm slip around Lightning the way she wanted it to. It was only now that she noticed Serah's huge bowl of puffed chocolate.

"Can I have some of those?" Lightning asked her sister. Serah passed the bowl down to Lightning. Snow had cracked the first eggs in the skillet for Serah's omelet.

"I would suggest we eat outside but, I don't leave Extreme Police Chases." Serah said. Lightning laughed.

"It's a beautiful morning out there yet my sister is glued to her stupid show."

"This show is not stupid! This is the only show where you can see high speed car chases, prostitute ring busts, and get home security tips from a trained officer all in the same place." Serah said.

"Serah's right, the officer at the end of the show does give helpful tips on making your home more secure." Snow said finishing up Serah's omelet. Lightning just shook her head.

"I wonder why Vanille and Hope aren't up? I would think the smell of cooking eggs and pancakes and stuff would wake them." Fang said.

"Yeah true, but it's still early and poor Hope is probably miserable." Lightning said.

"Most likely." Fang answered. Snow gave the blueberry pancake a final flip before putting everything on a plate for Serah.

"Just because you're marrying her she gets her omelet and crap first?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Why don't you make yourself useful and get butter out of the refrigerator along with the orange juice and the pancake syrup?" Snow asked of Fang.

"I thought you were doing all that and we got to sit here and be your hot bitches?" Fang asked.

"That wasn't the exact scenario I was going for." Snow said. Fang reluctantly got up and got everything Snow had instructed her to get. She spread everything out on the table in front of her while Snow handed Fang a very full plate.

"Thank you, darling." Fang said taking the plate from Snow. He returned to the kitchen to work on Lightning's plate.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Lightning asked Serah.

"We're going to take the train to the next town and see what there is there." Serah said.

"That sounds nice. Me and Fang were thinking of going into town today; you know just to hang out and see the sights." Lightning said. Fang smiled. After finishing Lightning's breakfast request Snow started working on his own plate.

"What time do you think we should start worrying about Hope and Vanille?" Lightning asked.

"I don't worry about Vanille. Now Hope, I don't really know when the best time to start worrying about him is." Fang said. Snow finally joined Serah, Fang and Lightning in front of the TV.

"This is so good. Once again, you make the best omelets and pancakes ever." Serah said.

"Good! I'm glad you like them." Snow said. Fang laughed and shook her head. She stared at Snow not saying anything at first. He eventually looked over toward her.

"What? You're thinking something, I can tell. What is it?" Snow asked her. Fang laughed again.

"One of these days when you and Serah decide to have kids…do you ever worry that you're going to have a pink haired son?" Fang asked still laughing. Snow put his plate down on the table in front of the couch. He took a deep breath.

"I worry about that all the time…" Snow admitted. Serah laughed. "…but I have a solution. See, I'm just going to have a daughter and then this won't be a problem." Fang and Lightning both laughed at this completely illogical solution.

"Oh my god, Snow! You are going to have a pink haired son and I am never going to let you hear the end of it! Shit! This is great!" Fang said.

"No! I'm going to have a daughter, stupid! Then when I show people pictures of her I can say things like she looks just like her mother!" Snow said picking up his plate again.

"Wrong! You'll show people pictures and say HE looks like HIS mother. God, Serah in a few years please call me the MINUTE you find out you're pregnant so I can make Snow's life a living hell." Fang said. Serah laughed.

"Does anybody want more orange juice? I'm going to open the other carton?" Snow offered returning to the kitchen for the other full carton of orange juice. "Look who we have here! It's about time you wake up!" Snow said as Hope appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey. So, what do you recommend for a headache?" Hope asked going into the kitchen with Snow.

"Black coffee and aspirin." Snow said reaching above the stove for a bottle of aspirin. Hope laughed. "Look at me." Snow asked of Hope as he opened the bottle. Hope glanced up quickly and then filled a glass with water first to take the pills Snow had given him. "No, no….look at me again…this time make eye contact with me." Snow said. Hope did as he was instructed. Snow shook his head.

"Yeah, you slept with Vanille." Snow went along opening up the orange juice as Hope choked on the pills Snow had just given him. "Great, Now I'm going to have to come over there and get that pill out of your throat." Snow said calmly as Hope practically choked to death. It's a good thing Lightning, Fang and Serah didn't really know what was going on. Snow pounded Hope on the back.

"How do you know that!?!?" Hope said wiping his mouth and shrieking as quietly as he could at Snow. Snow rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've seen that look a dozen times. Now come on, you need to get something in your stomach. Do you want pancakes or an omelet?" Snow asked. Hope was still in a state of shock. "Okay, Hope…blink and tell me what you want to eat." Snow said. Hope snapped out of his shocked state.

"Oh, right…yeah…um…pancakes will be great." Hope said.

"You know, Hope. You'll never eat pancakes like these again." Snow said. Hope took another pill and traded his glass of water for a cup of hot coffee.

"Why's that?" Hope asked.

"Because these are your first and only non-virgin pancakes. All the other pancakes after this are just normal pancakes." Snow said. He managed to get Hope to laugh.

"I…I guess you could say that." Hope said.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Snow reassured him. Hope smiled again.

"Thanks, Snow."


	8. My Eyes Adore You

"So um….where's Vanille?" Snow asked Hope quietly as he and Snow cleaned up the kitchen. It was fast approaching 10:00 that morning.

"When I got up she was still asleep but I'd say she is due to wake up anytime. Well, we are likely not going to see her before we leave. I'm going to take a shower and change and then Serah and I are taking off for the rest of the day. I don't know what Fang and Lightning are doing but I'm pretty sure they are leaving too. You two are on your own I guess." Snow said. Hope smiled.

"That's okay. We'll be fine." Hope said drying dishes.

"Snow, I'm going to change clothes and grab my purse; then I'll be ready." Serah said.

"Alright." Snow answered her.

"You'll be fine? Are you sure you'll be fine? Here…I don't want you doing anything stupid!" Snow said reaching into his pocket and shoving something in Hope's hand.

"I don't have any pockets!?" Hope shrieked noticing Fang was getting up from the couch and brining her coffee mug toward him.

"Do I have to do everything for you!? Put them in your sock!" Snow whispered to Hope. Fang sat her mug down and left the room. That was close.

"Right, right, right…my sock, okay. Wait…why do you just have condoms in your pocket?" Hope wondered.

"I don't really know…I just do." Snow answered. "You'll thank me for that later and forget about the fact that you need a logical reason as to why I have these. Alright, I'm leaving the rest to you. I have to go get dressed. Me and Serah have to be at the train station in one hour. Good luck fitting that skillet back on the shelf I pulled it out from." Snow couldn't leave! Not now! Hope still had so many questions to ask him! He couldn't just….go get dressed! Hope stood there helplessly in the middle of the kitchen as he watched Snow slip away upstairs. Just great, now he was stuck with a giant skillet that he couldn't fit back on the shelf that Snow had gotten it from and he had at least ten unanswered questions he needed to ask Snow. Hope seriously thought about putting the skillet down and running upstairs after Snow. He turned around to face the sink and got on his knees; opening up the cabinet and pushing other pots and pans aside to make room for this huge one. Hope started ratting around in the cabinet when he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. It startled him so that he flung his head up only to pound the top of his head into the frame of the cabinet.

Vanille gasped. "Hope!" she yelled pulling him back into her arms. She moved her hand to his head. "Oooooh." Vanille held Hope against her. "It's just me. I'm sorry." Vanille's voice sounded so pitiful. Hope smiled and reached for her arm.

"It's okay. You just scared me, that's all. I was just…" Hope found himself looking up at Vanille as he laid in her arms. He tugged at Vanille's arm until she leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning." Hope said smiling at her.

"Good morning." Vanille answered him as she let go of Hope and stood up where she was. "Come have some coffee with me." Vanille said taking a mug out of the cabinet above her.

"Yeah, okay. I can do that. I'll just try to fit this skillet in here later." Hope said dreamily. He would have followed Vanille off a cliff if she would have suggested it. His head didn't even hurt; or if it did he didn't realize it. "So um…did you sleep alright?" Hope asked putting his hand on hers. Vanille smiled. Her eyes glistened this morning like gemstones.

"I slept wonderfully." She answered. "But what about you?" Vanille asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even wake once." Hope would have kissed her again had it not been for the appearance of Fang and Lightning close behind.

"It's about time you woke up!" Fang said.

"Morning Fang!" Vanille said turning around on the couch.

"Listen, me and Lightning are going into town today. I'd ask you to come but we're not going to wait on you." Fang said.

"That's alright. Hope and I will stay here with Serah and Snow." Vanille said.

"They're leaving too, and soon I'm sure. They have a train to catch." Lightning said. Vanille and Hope looked at one another.

"Then I guess we'll just stay here or Hope and I will find something to do." Vanille said.

"See you later then; we're leaving." Fang said moving toward the door. Lightning followed her outside and she closed the door behind her.

"Did you want to go Hope? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to speak for you." Vanille asked.

"I just want to be with you and honestly, I wouldn't mind to just spend the day with you right here." Hope said.

"We could do that." Vanille answered him smiling all over. Hope smiled back at her. It did sound like a great plan. They could curl up on this couch and have this whole house to themselves. Snow came down the stairs shortly after Fang and Lightning had left the house; tickets in hand and ready to leave with Serah.

"Hey, you're up! I'd invite you two to go with us to the next town but I don't know that we can get you tickets at this point." Snow said to Hope.

"It's no problem, we're going to stay here today." Hope said.

"Well, it's no problem now!" Snow mumbled to no one really. "Do you need anything before we leave?"

"We'll be fine Snow! Don't worry about us!" Vanille said laughing at Snow's apparent concern. Serah finally came down the stairs and was ready to take off on their trip.

"Don't expect us back anytime soon. This is an all day trip. Call if you need anything, though." Snow said.

"Bye! Have fun! Take lots of pictures!" Vanille asked of Serah.

"I will, don't you worry." Serah said. And with that; Serah and Snow left the house leaving only Hope and Vanille behind.

"Do you want some more coffee?" Hope asked after watching her for a moment. Vanille giggled.

"I'd love some more!" Vanille said shoving her mug toward Hope. It didn't take him long to return to the kitchen to refill her cup. It's a good thing the coffee hadn't gotten cold yet; Hope always thought it was gross to warm over coffee.

"Hope? How do you feel? You know…I mean about everything?" Vanille asked. Hope returned to the couch beside her. He smiled at her.

"I um…I feel different. I feel…I feel like sometimes I might…love you…or something like that. But, I've never been able to say anything like that to you. I'm always so happy around you, Vanille." Hope watched her face light up.

"Ooooh Hope. That's so kind of you to say those things." Vanille put her hand on his.

"I mean it. I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't mean it." He smiled at her again and leaned over to kiss her.

"Do you think anybody knows?" Vanille asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"About that…yeah…somebody does know but I want you to know that I didn't say a WORD!" Hope said a bit nervously.

"Who could possibly know?" Vanille asked.

"Snow." Hope answered staring into his mug. "He said he had seen this look a dozen times before. I can't believe he knew just by looking at my eyes." Hope said.

"Well it's kind of obvious." Vanille laughed sweetly. "You and I are both lit up like the morning sun. There's no harm in that." Vanille continued laughing. "Hey, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, let's do that. You know what? We can make lunch together today. This could be our first date." Hope said. Vanille laughed at him.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I guess I kind of assumed that when you…sleep with someone you're committed to that person." Hope said. "So, to answer your question, yes. Yes. That's exactly what I'm asking you." Vanille laughed and threw her arms around Hope.

"Alright. I'd like that very much." Vanille leaned over and kissed Hope before getting up to pick out some movie from the cabinet underneath the TV. Hope's eyes shifted up above the TV to the top of the fireplace.

"What's Encanto?" he asked Vanille.

"It's a beautiful word…Encanto. It means charming. It's like casting a spell…enchantment. I'll show you a secret." Vanille chose a movie and threw it toward Hope as she climbed on the fireplace and stood on tip-toes reaching for the plaque that read 'Encanto' that hung over the fireplace. She pulled the plaque down revealing a small hole in the brick. She reached her hand in and pulled something out. Hope was intrigued. It was a black and white picture of a man and woman. Vanille read the back of the picture. "To my dearest, my love, my everything. You cast a spell on me. For every enchanted day we've had; for all the joyous memories we will forever share; I give you Encanto. May this house charm every soul to pass through its door. All my love, forever." Vanille looked up. He built this house for his wife when she passed. No one really knows who he is; but he wanted the same passion he felt for his wife to be felt by everyone. That's why he chose this spot and called these walls Encanto." Vanille put the picture back where she found it. Hope smiled. It was a beautiful passage. Vanille started their movie and she ran to Hope's outstretched arms. She laughed as he held on to her tightly and fell back with her until they were lying flat on the couch. Their kiss was passionate and full of fire. Hope held on to her with confident hands. He could have stayed locked in this kiss with her forever.

Vanille let her eyes meet Hope's. "I don't care if we make out through this whole thing." Vanille said.

"Yeah, me neither." Hope said. All was quiet and perfect in this moment and though this trip would be over soon; these memories would last a lifetime. Encanto.


End file.
